Betrayal and Revenge
by blurie-chan15
Summary: I don't own Fairy Tail This is a mere FIcTION.. i suck at summaries sorry xD This is a story about lies and betrayal and how Jellal will have his revenge on Erza. Sorry For the grammatical errors


_**Hey guys this is my first story, hope you like it ^_^… ummm by the way there some sudden changes in the settings of the story**_

**Have you ever been into a resort so beautiful?**

**What if that resort is haunted by two restless spirits?**

**Are you still going to enter?**

**A group of people (college friends) went there for their reunion**

**But what if they're vacation turns into a disaster caused by the vengeful spirits**

**Can they escape it?**

**Prologue **

Villa Sofia is a very beautiful resort in Subic. Its big and its beside the ocean, but it's not active. You can count from your own fingers the people that are in there

That's because of something…

Before it is so popular… people is always there it's so active..

One of the people that usually goes there are the two siblings

One is a small girl that always carries a teddy bear, and the other one is her elder brother that's in college

One day,

"**Can you wait here for a minute, I'm going to use the bathroom"** the elder brother said

The girl just smiled and nods her head

Tik .. tik …tik…

one minute has passed..

two minutes…

three minutes….

Four minutes…

five minutes…

six…

seven…

eight….

Nine..

Ten..

Eleven..

Twelve..

Thirteen..

The little girl is starting to be worried, that's why he followed her brother to the men's comfort room. The sight made her cry and cry and cry. She saw her brother's lifeless body hanging at the ceiling Because of that traumatic event that girl killed herself some of the tourist just saw her mouth full of white liquid and bubbles, according to the rumors she drank a poison to end her miserable life. Nobody dared to help the poor girl. She was left sitting at the first bench from the left near the pool.

Because of that accident people are scared to go to that resort because they're afraid of the rumors that the spirit of the small girl is still sitting at that bench, waiting for…

**Chapter One**

"**Say Ah…"** Juvia is feeding Gray with Grapes

"**Stop it Juvia, I'm not a kid I can eat on my own /"** Gray Answered

Juvia Frowned **"WHT I'm just being a good wife gray-sama!"**

"**You're not my wife" **Gray said…

What is she looking at?

There will be guests? It has been a long time …

You can see at Sherry's face, a worker at the resort her anxiousness. She looks at the other workers but they're not worried they're so happy, they all have big toothy smiles.

"**They're here! , They're here!" **the workers shouted, the guests have arrived.

" **Welcome to Villa Sofia… it's a good thing that you've picked our resort…" **a lively greeting from Levy, the owner of the resort.

" **Actually some of our friends will arrived later.. for the mean time it'll just be me, Natsu and Lucy " **Erza said with a smile

Levy just smiled and said **"Ohh.. that's not a problem"**

After that they all went to the lobby while walking Lucy stopped for a second, an old drawing of a teddy bear caught her attention…

" **Lucy ! What are you still doing there?" **Erza shouted to call her attention

" **My bad! I'm coming!" **

" **Do you have a problem?, you've been looking at that picture for minutes" **Natsu curiously asked her

Lucy just smiled

_Some of their old classmates are on the way - Wendy, Mirajane and Romeo_

"**Oohh I'm so excited I'm about to see my best friends again!" ** Mirajane said

" **Ahahaha! It's because you're too busy at work that you have no time to attend our other reunions" **Romeo said

" **Are we there yet?" **Wendy asked

"**Not yet, this will be a long trip so it's better for you to sleep" **Romeo said

"**Where are we going again?"** Mirajane asked

"**Villa Sofia.." **Romeo answered

"**Villa Sofia!?"**

"**Yes, why? It's a beautiful resort"**

"**I'm not sure but I heard that Villa Sofia is once a popular resort but has been inactive because of a death of a young girl"**

"**So you mean… its haunted!?" **Wendy asked

"**Nobody knows" **Mirajane answered

_At The Resort_

"**Wow it's so beautiful in here!"** Natsu said with amusement

Lucy is outside near the pool, she looked at a bench near it and suddenly she felt something, a presence its heavy, cold and scary-

"**Miss!"**

"**Ah!" **Lucy was shocked

"**Sorry Miss did I scared you?, Miss Levy wanted to told you that dinner is ready" **a girl said

"**ohh, ok tell her I'm coming thanks"**

The girl just smiled and went away

*KRINGGGGGGGGGGGG*

Someone is calling Lucy , she hurriedly took her phone

"**hey baby!..." **you can see the smile from her face.

"**So baby, how is your study?.. mommy wants you to study hard, ok? Don't worry, we'll not stay here too long I Love you Baby!"**

Then she turned her phone off…she's tired she looked for a chair and she saw a bench at the left side of the pool, she sat there and sighed

THERE'S A MAN IN WHITE!

Lucy saw it at the pool.

"**Lucy !"**

"**Ah!..."**

Natsu touched her shoulder

"**N-natsu…"**

"**Time to eat" **Natsu said

"**Ok…" **Lucy answered. She looked at the pool again, now the man in white is gone.

" **W-where's the man?"**

"**Man, A guy? I'm the only guy here!"**

"**No. I saw a man beside the pool, he's not wearing a uniform that's why I'm sure that he's not a worker"**

Natsu frowned **"Maybe it's just your imagination"**

Then they went back inside…

_**- The bench where Lucy sat..**_

_**It has been 13 years since someone sat there…**_

_Wendy, Mirajane and Romeo have now arrived at Villa Sofia_

You can see the smile at the workers' faces while they're parking

"**Wow! The guests are arriving"**

"**I'm so excited to work once again"**

"**It has been a long time!"**

"**Welcome to Villa Sofia ma'am sir" **Juvia, daughter of Levy said

Wendy and the others just smiled

"**Please follow me, I'll accompany you to your rooms"** Juvia said

While walking Wendy looked at her left and she saw a girl

That's Sherry

She can clearly see her evil stare, when Sherry realized that Wendy is looking at her she hurriedly run.

_Levy invited the guests to have dinner with them._

"**I'm really grateful that you picked our resort" **Levy said

"**Is it really true that there's a ghost here?" **Romeo frankly asked

"**Romeo what are you saying?, that's not true" **Erza added

"**I just want to know something"** Romeo said

The others are starting to be interested

"**Well the truth is someone committed suicide near the pool" **Juvia said

*****T I N G! *****

Lucy dropped her spoon

"**Are you okay Lucy ?" **Mirajane asked

"**Ahh… y-yes but a while ago I saw a man in white, what if he's the ghost?" **

"**A man in white?" **Juvia repeated

"**So does that means that the resort is really hunted?" **Gray, Juvia's closest friend and manager said

" **Wait, I think something is wrong, a girl committed suicide not a man" **Levy said

Everyone looked at her

"**That child is an orphan, her brother is her only relative, that's why… when he died the girl also ended her life. Since then rumors started to appear about a small girl that's haunting the resort but nobody has really proved it."**

Everybody is speechless because of what they heard

"**Good, that's a very good story… " **Mirajane Said

Erza frowned and said **"For sure those rumors are not true"**

"**Are you okay Miss..? sorry I forgot your name"** Juvia asked. **"Here drink some water"**

Lucy smiled **"Its Lucy and thank you" **she said then she drank the water

"**Ughhh… what the hell we're here for fun erase erase! Let's all forget those rumors" **Natsu said

Those words made his friends comfortable

After their dinner they all went to their rooms

_Lucy left her room, she's going outside_

"**Where are you going?" **Natsu asked her after seeing her

Lucy didn't answer him she just kept on walking

"**Wait… stay here"**

Lucy still didn't answer him

"**Don't tell me you're afraid of the man in white"**

Lucy looked at Natsu and said **"I'm not afraid of that silly man! I don't have fears!"**

Natsu, after hearing her just let her went outside

_Juvia was there she heard the two_.

It's cold outside, the sight is beautiful, it's quiet, all you can hear is the chirping of birds, there are lots of trees, the wind blew hard. Lucy can feel that someone is staring at her. It's cold but she's sweating

**TUG!**

And there the man in white appeared at her front

She slowly moved her eyes, she wants to be sure who that man is…

"**AAhh!" **Lucy shouted while throwing rocks to the man

The man disappeared

She looked around

**TSSSSSSSK**

She can hear sounds at her back when she turned around to check what it is she saw a kid that's holding a teddy bear. She can't clearly see her face but she can see how the girl smirked as she walks toward her. Lucy walked backward

"**Ahhh! Don't come near me! Don't!" **she shouted

_Morning…_

"**What happened?! Lucy ! " **Natsu exclaimed

_Yaay ! at last I'm done with the first chapter… 3_

_Blurie-chan!_


End file.
